Las escenas perdidas
by Kobato Hanato
Summary: ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta que se aman? ¿Cuando decidieron que debían casarse? Escenas que parecen lejanas serán contadas en este relato. ¿Quieren saber como comenzó todo? Pasen, lean y disfruten ICHIHIME 100% Fic en progreso. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola y bienvenidos sean a un nuevo fanfic de bleach tras mucho, mucho tiempo.  
Es un gusto tenerlos aquí, y desear que ojalá puedan disfrutar esta historia. La verdad es que, al igual que ustedes, fue muy emocionante saber que finalmente el Ichihime quedó canon, y eso me inspiró a querer regresar a escribir algo bueno como homenaje para ellos por todos estos años, aun así, tuve la gran inquietud de cómo se dieron las cosas entre ellos desde amigos, hasta un feliz matrimonio con un hijo. Con este fic pretendo dar mi interpretación de lo que pasó. Y surgió este fic el cual estoy muy orgullosa de presentarles._

 _Usualmente soy de las que escriben one-shot, pero la modalidad esta vez será diferente. No estoy segura pero, creo que podrán ser unos 3 o cuatro capítulos. Habrá más, no se preocupen._

 _Mis dedicatorias y agradecimientos van por supuesto a toda la gente old school de la comunidad_ _ **winged eagles**_ _, que han sido muy importantes para mí y sobre todo a mis dos betas que me animaron y me dieron las correcciones necesarias: José (JosefoXZ) y Pame (Pame_Rulez) sin ustedes no lo habría logrado, los amo chicos!  
_  
 **DISCLAIMER:** _Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a Tite Kubo, la Shonen Jump de Shueisha y Pierrot. Mía es la trama salvo algunos pasajes del manga y que puede que se intercalen con la novela._

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Capítulo I:**

Al llegar ante las enormes puertas que solo se podrían ver en juegos de video no pensaba en todo el camino que habían recorrido. Pensaba, más bien en lo que estaba a punto de acontecer. Las rodillas le temblaban y veía que Ichigo murmuraba frases apenas audibles. Lo sospechaba. Estaba nervioso, quizá aún más nervioso que ella en estos momentos. Los dos frente a una enorme puerta de madera bien antigua, atravesada por barrotes negros con el símbolo de los quincys. Orihime suspiró profundamente. Reinaba el silencio, siendo interrumpido por los lejanos intercambios de poderes de Ishida. Se detuvo a pensar entonces en el resto de sus amigos: Chad y Ganju se habían separado del resto, y mucho más atrás estaban Yoruichi y probablemente Urahara. ¿Estarían bien? Se repitió una y otra vez: si, lo están, hicieron la promesa de volver todos juntos a casa. Y esta vez esa promesa no se vería sin cumplir. Miró nuevamente a la persona que estaba delante de ella, dándole la espalda: Ichigo Kurosaki, que casualmente era de quien llevaba años enamorada. Visiblemente cansado después de correr tanto pero decidido a atravesar la puerta.

"¿Puedes sentirlo verdad Inoue?" –preguntó Ichigo con voz rasposa al tiempo que tragaba saliva, haciendo parecer que no hablaba hace mucho tiempo.  
"Si." –murmuró Orihime. "Viene desde esa puerta".  
"Somos dos contra uno. Eso es un tanto injusto" –Dijo Ichigo. Orihime procuró no decir nada.

Intuía que sucedería, -y por otro lado no podía culparlo, dado que lo conocía bien- le diría que se quedara aquí esperándolo para mantenerse a salvo. No querría arriesgarla. Y tenía razón, nadie sabía de lo que Ywatch era capaz. Estaba a punto de rebatirle eso porque no estaba dispuesta a esperarlo, ella anhelaba estar a su lado hasta el final.

"Estarás a cargo de la defensa." –terminó de decir. "Confío en _ti_ Inoue."

Estaba absolutamente sorprendida, este era el momento que ella tanto ansiaba. Todo ese arduo entrenamiento, todos esos momentos en que rogó por poder ayudarlo activamente en el campo de batalla serían puestos a prueba. Ahora ella no permitiría que nada malo le pasara a él. Asintió orgullosa con vehemencia y solo se limitó a decir.

"¡Claro! ¡Cuenta conmigo!"

Orihime se deslizó lentamente por las escaleras acompañando a Ichigo, al principio le temblaban las rodillas; fueron muchas las ocasiones en que lo veía caminar por las escaleras solo, y ella se quedaba atrás, paciente y abnegada, rogando que volviese vivo. Ahora todo eso era diferente. Ahora, ella podía estar a su lado, y ella daría, como siempre, lo mejor de ella para protegerlo, aun sabiendo que ella no estaría al nivel de Ywatch, pero no permitiría que Kurosaki le pasara nada malo si podía evitarlo.

Por supuesto, la contienda era desigual; después de haber absorbido al Rey Espiritú, la clase de monstruo a la que se enfrentaban era por completo desconocida, pero, cuando atacaba, Orihime aparecía invocando a Baigon, Hinagiku y Lily en el Santen Kesshun, para que después Ichigo contraatacara, por lo tanto la sincronía y precisión entre ambos resultaba fundamental en la operación.

En un momento dado, Orihime notaba que Ichigo estaba impaciente por atacar, y Orihime, alerta de esto intentó alcanzarlo, -conocía a la perfección el fiero carácter del muchacho- ; sabía que, a causa de su impaciencia, podía ser un factor que les jugase en contra de su campaña, por lo tanto intentó detenerlo jalando de su túnica, pero este solo le devolvió una mirada. Ella lo contempló detenidamente y lo dejó continuar. Estaba segura de que él pretendía algo más. Y en efecto, así era. Se transformó nuevamente en un Hollow. Orihime retrocedió un paso. Recordaba bien el ambiente de tensión y miedo que sintió al verlo transformado en esa bestia de cuernos tan afilados como espadas y esa mirada perdida que solo concebía la destrucción. Sabía que ese seguía siendo Ichigo, pero por otro lado no podía evitar tener miedo. Por lo tanto quedó impresionada con esta última transformación: Si bien solo poseía un cuerno tan afilado como una espada y tan blanco como el marfil, solo cubría cierta parte de su rostro, un solo ojo estaba completamente color ámbar, y le sonreía, asegurándole que esta vez estaba en control.

"Inoue, sigo siendo yo." –Ella asintió con una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Ve y protégete, estaré bien"

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás a una distancia prudente de Ichigo y Ywatch y pese a que apoyaba a Ichigo con todo su corazón, no podía evitar sentir cierto desasosiego, aquella criatura, poseía poderes que superaban toda suspensión de la realidad, y con cada golpe que Ichigo daba Ywatch volvía más y más fuerte, y dejándolo cada vez más sumido en la desesperación. Orihime también estaba preocupada, este tipo, decía que sus poderes podían ver distintas líneas temporales, entonces quizá ni siquiera sus poderes podrían hacer una diferencia.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Sé que estás preocupada Inoue, e iremos a ver cómo están" –Dijo Rukia calmándola, apenas vio como esta abria los ojos.  
"Kuchiki-san" –Musitó Orihime, mirando hacia arriba hasta encontrarse con los ojos azules profundos de Rukia quien hacía lo posible por curarla.  
"Inoue" –contestó simplemente con una sonrisa de alivio. "La verdad no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien. Nunca he sido muy buena curando" –comentó avergonzada.  
"Lo estás haciendo bien" –contestó con dulzura.

A continuación Rukia depositó delicadamente la cabeza de su amiga en el suelo, para posteriormente ayudarla a ponerse de pie, tomándola suavemente de las manos. Orihime iba a decir algo, no obstante fue Rukia la que se adelantó.

"Ya tengo todo listo para irnos a ver cómo están Ichigo y Renji para ayudarlos. Asumí que eso sería lo primero que preguntarías."  
"Te lo agradezco mucho Kuchiki-san." –Respondió Orihime con rapidez. Al sentir que se acercaba al portal sentía como se le revolvía el estómago, tenía muchas ansias de volverlo a ver, y de ayudarlo una vez más.  
"No hay nada que agradecer… después de todo siempre te has preocupado por él de una manera especial… ¡OH!" –de inmediato, Rukia se llevó las manos a su boca como si hubiese dicho algo terrible.

Fue todo muy rápido. Orihime parpadeó y abrió mucho sus ojos. Esa sútil mención de sus sentimientos por Kurosaki lo habría esperado de cualquiera –de acuerdo, no cualquiera. Para empezar Tatsuki tenía tanta delicadeza para decir las cosas como las de un saco de papas cayendo por una escalera, en otras palabras nada- quizá Ishida o Chad que eran sus compañeros de curso, pero no de Kuchiki y no recordaba haberlo mencionado en todos los momentos a su lado. ¿Habría entonces sido muy obvia?

"Me disculpo Inoue" –dijo Rukia apenada mirando al suelo. "He sido muy indiscreta" –Se tapó la boca y le dio la espalda dando unos pasitos como alejándose. "Nunca me has dicho nada y me baso en solo suposiciones… asi que yo no debí hablar…"  
"Pero estás en lo cierto." –Contestó Orihime. Ambas guardaron silencio sin mirarse la una a la otra. Rukia por lo avergonzada que estaba de haber sido inoportuna y Orihime por sentir que su secreto quizá ya no lo era tanto. Suspiró hondamente, sintiendo como ese dolor de estómago la hacía temblar, sudando frío, luego miró detenidamente a Rukia: pensó en lo siempre educada y camreservada que era con ella al principio hasta este momento. Sonrió. Quería decir que la veía como una amiga y estaba intentando ser sincera y apoyarla. "Te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?" –Rukia solo se limitó a asentir, aún un tanto avergonzada.

Se mantuvo un breve silencio solemne entre ambas con aquella confesión mirándose de vez en cuando, Rukia finalmente carraspeó y se arregló su zampakuto en su shikakusho.

"Me trajo recuerdos estar así curándote, ¿sabes?" –preguntó Rukia en un tono más ronco para romper el silencio. "La primera vez que fui a ti casa, de hecho fue cuando tu hermano…"  
"Si. Ya recuerdo." –contestó Orihime. A ella no le dolía hablar de su hermano. Ya con Rukia se sentía en confianza y reconocía que, el que ella le hablara con más libertad era diametralmente opuesto a como era con ella antes.  
"Cuando te desmayaste me tocó curarte esa vez. Por supuesto, no soy tan buena como tú."  
"Podría decir lo mismo." –Repuso Orihime. "Yo definitivamente no soy una guerrera, no soy material de guerras."  
"Nadie realmente lo es Inoue." –agregó Rukia. "La guerra no la hacen solo los soldados, lo viven los inocentes y sobre todo los que no pelean. Solo buscamos una forma de sobrevivir, y eso es lo que somos ahora; sobrevivientes."

Si, lo eran. Así se sentía al menos. El hecho de que Ichigo y Renji no significaba exactamente que hubiese salido todo bien, pero a la vez tampoco era completamente malo. Además, ella conocía bien a Ichigo; sabía que mientras hubiese una posibilidad de tener éxito en algo iba a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para conseguirlo. Junto a Rukia tomaron entonces el portal para llegar a donde estaban ambas tomadas de la mano al lugar. Conscientes de que no sabían con que se podían encontrar, caminaron lentamente hasta el lugar donde sentían leves rastros de reiatsu de sus amigos.

Faltando poco para llegar, Orihime sintió el olor de Ichigo, enseguida sintió que un peso se le iba de encima; afortunadamente estaba vivo, como prometió que lo estaría. Sonrió complacida. Rukia se dirigió a ver cómo estaba Renji, se le veía exhausto pero bien. Ambas se miraron una vez más y Orihime corrió al encuentro de Kurosaki.

"Kurosaki-kun" –musitó con voz temblorosa.  
"Inoue" –contestó él levantando la vista y de inmediato se puso de pie y la tomó de los hombros. "¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Estás bien?"  
"E-estoy bien" –repuso Orihime. "Es que pues verás…." –Orihime se tensó un poco y agarraba un poco de su atuendo con sus manos. "Y-yo estaba pre-preocupada por ti y pues…" –Miró a otro lugar para no mirarlo tanto. "Y pues pensamos que sería buena idea venir, porque podrían necesitar que los curen porque no tienen a nadie y…" –dijo rápidamente casi atropellando las palabras como solía hacer cuando estaba especialmente nerviosa.  
"Gracias Inoue" –dijo Ichigo sonriendo. "La verdad no era mi intención preocuparte."  
"Lo sé. Pero era evidente que tendrías que venir a enfrentarlo, y lo bueno es que estás vivo." –hizo una pausa. "¿Y Juha?"  
"Se desvaneció" –Contestó Ichigo sentándose en una roca cercana. "Lo corté con mi espada gracias a que Ishida lo neutralizó con una flecha, pero no diría que lo maté sino más bien que desapareció solo."  
"Era demasiado poderoso." –Dijo Orihime. "Parecía un personaje como de algún comic, ¿no te parece?" –dijo poniendo sus manos para comenzar a curarlo. Ichigo simplemente asintió. "Los demás están bien Kurosaki-kun"  
"Te iba a preguntar lo mismo." –Silencio nuevamente. No sabía que decirle. "¿Y tú?"  
"Lo estoy. Descuida." –El silencio regresaba nuevamente. "¿Crees que volverá?"  
"Lo desconozco." –respondió Ichigo. "La verdad espero que no. Creo que ya quiero una vida más tranquila." –miró al horizonte. Estaba ya cansado, sentía que había cumplido con lo que él quería: que era proteger a los demás, pero esta batalla lo había dejado exhausto; y sumamente pensativo acerca de la muerte de Ywatch.  
"Pero, estás bien ¿verdad Kurosaki-kun?" –Preguntó Orihime nuevamente. Ella que siempre había sido muy observadora notaba que, pese a que había salido victorioso su semblante permanecía triste y sombrío. No era la única vez en que lo había visto así.  
"Si. Solo es el cansancio Inoue" –respondió.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Vale agregar un incómodo y tedioso silencio que evidenciaba tanto el cansancio como el hecho de que ambos se habían quedado sin tema de conversación. Orihime silenciosamente se arreglaba un poco la tela de su vestido intentando disimular lo tensa que estaba, para después pasar a acomodarse sus horquillas. Realmente no sabía que decir. Y el hecho de que Ichigo no le dijera nada y permaneciera abstraído en otra cosa la tensaba más. ¿Será que acaso ya no quería conversarle más? Habían muchos pensamientos en su cabeza, en un momento hasta pensó en apartarse, pero, Rukia le había dicho, que con paciencia y constancia, se podían lograr muchas cosas, miró hacia atrás en busca de la mirada de su amiga que estaba intentando curar a Renji, y al mirarse, podría jurar que Rukia se veía tan entusiasmada en instarla a que insistiera en una conversación con Kurosaki, que terminó golpeando a Renji en la espalda.

"Y… ¿Qué harás ahora Kurosaki-kun?"  
"¿A qué te refieres?"  
"¿Qué harás respecto a tu vida? Quizá como ganaste esta guerra te pedirán que te vayas tiempo completo a la Sociedad de almas…" –contestó intentando sonar como que no le afectaba esa perspectiva. Este la miró inquisitivo. "Quiero decir, la Sociedad de almas debe sentirse muy en deuda contigo con todo lo que los has ayudado."  
"Honestamente… quisiera volver a mi casa." –contestó con sinceridad. "Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo lejos de ella."

De inmediato pensó en la cara que pondría su hermana Yuzu al verlo se pondría a llorar y correría a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas para luego ir a toda velocidad a la cocina para cocinar algo delicioso e y dejárselo en su habitación mientras Karin se haría la fuerte como siempre y haría una que otra broma, contemplando la escena con cariño, mientras su padre intentaba captar la atención de ambas chicas… si, echaba mucho de menos eso, la cotidianeidad del hogar. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que nuevamente se había quedado en silencio por mucho tiempo.

"¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás Inoue?"  
"Regresaré a mi casa. Y también a la escuela. Estoy segura que Tatsuki-chan está preocupada por mí… y quizá ordene mi casa…" –hizo una pausa y se quedó pensativa. "Aunque ahora que lo pienso creo que lo hice antes de partir." –se rascó la cabeza. "No lo recuerdo." –La chica suspiró: "Lo haré de todos modos."

De pronto Ichigo comenzó a reír, era una escena extraña, dado que lo usual en él era que mantuviera su ceño fruncido, y a lo mucho hiciera una mueca cuando intentaba sonreír, o una risa sarcástica de vez en cuando, nunca reír… y sin embargo lo estaba haciendo, de una manera genuina, natural y hasta contagiosa, porque Orihime también reía. La risa de Ichigo era como una música que la muchacha procuraba no interrumpir. Cuando Ichigo terminó de carcajear, este fingió una tos repentina y volvió a mantener su compostura habitual de seriedad.

"¿Entonces?" –Preguntó Orihime  
"Ya te lo dije. Volveré a mi casa."  
"No me has respondido si volverás a la escuela."  
"Si lo haré… debería. Estar más atento, subir mis calificaciones…"  
"Pero a ti te va bien…"  
"No me va tan bien como a ti, muchas veces me va bien por suerte y no entiendo las materias. Y no creo que Ishida me quiera prestar los apuntes o explicarme lo que quedaron ver de álgebra…"  
"Puedo ayudarte" –dijo Orihime casi atropellando cada palabra.  
"Te lo agradezco Inoue. Aunque debo advertirte, soy un alumno que se distrae fácilmente."  
"Asumiré las consecuencias."

Silencio nuevamente. Orihime se daba cuenta con horror que odiaba estos momentos en que se quedaban sin tema, ¿de qué más podrían hablar? Ahora con mayor razón quería regresar a su casa, y cambiarse de ropa, para poder ponerse algo más cómodo, no era que este atuendo le molestase, pero cuando escuchó la opinión de Kurosaki… bueno quedó algo lastimada con eso. Suspiró. No había sido esa realmente su intención. No completamente. Cuando se lo puso, pensó que él podría mirarla de una manera diferente, porque él… él siempre se muestra apático. Kuchiki ya se lo había dicho una vez.

 _"Inoue lo que más necesitas con Ichigo es paciencia. No es que no sepa que estás aquí. Lo sabe. Sólo que a veces necesita un poco de más tacto, lo que a él carece en muchas ocasiones."_

No por nada, ella insistió tanto aquella vez en que este se disculpara de no poder protegerla. Es más, ella misma se lo confesó más adelante.

Miró un par de veces de reojo a Kurosaki, suspiró y llevó las manos a su pecho. Quizá podría intentar taparse un poco. Además, ya atardecía y comenzaba a sentir un poco de frío.

"¿Inoue?"  
"¿Si?" –contestó rápidamente porque no pensó en que él sería el que intentaría entablar una conversación nuevamente.  
"Eh… " –comenzó a decir. "Olvídalo."  
"¿Qué pasa Kurosaki-kun?"  
"Es que es una estupidez…"  
"Oh, bueno. Si quieres entonces no lo digas. Aunque no creo que me parezca tonto."  
"La verdad quería pedirte disculpas."  
"¿Disculpas?"  
"Por lo que dije hace un rato acerca de tu ropa." En ese momento Orihime se dio media vuelta y llevó sus manos a sus mejillas porque sentía que iba a explotar. Eso si que fue inesperado para ella.  
"La verdad Kurosaki-kun no es necesario, tú estabas emitiendo tu opinión y…" –contestó intentando bajarle el perfil al asunto, pero este continuó.  
"Es que no debería haberlo dicho, ¿sabes?" – reclamó su interlocutor. "Yo la verdad sí quizá… quizá no… no era necesario que te pusieras este atuendo pero…" –la miró de repente y giró su rostro para retomar su mirada hosca. "Lo que quiero decir es que… tú, pues… te ves bien y fue un comentario tonto e inmaduro lo que dije. L-lo siento."  
"E-es-está bien. No importa." –concedió Orihime en con voz baja.

Ambos se miraron nuevamente, de alguna manera quedarse viendo de frente, ya no era tan vergonzoso. Aún lo era. Pero un poco menos que antes, quizá había más confianza. Quizá la relación entre ellos estaba efectivamente cambiando. Ichigo puso su mano en el hombro de ella y le hizo una seña para que continuaran con su caminata, dado que Rukia y Renji los esperaban en el portal que los llevaría de regreso a Karakura. Finalmente para alivio de los ryoka, iban a casa, a su anhelada vida cotidiana.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de ir a dejar a Chad a su casa, -Ishida se había decidido regresar junto a su padre- el grupo se dirigió a dejar a Orihime a su hogar. El viaje por lo demás había sido interesante, querían aprovechar sus momentos juntos, por lo que dejaron entrever Rukia y Renji se venían arduos tiempos de reconstrucción en la Sociedad de Almas. No tenían reportes oficiales de las bajas, pero sabían que muchos shinigamis habían perecido en el campo de batalla. Al llegar a las afueras del departamento de Orihime, Rukia se ofreció a ir a dejarla hasta la puerta, pese a que la muchacha insistió en que no era necesario, pero la teniente de la decimotercera división insistió en acompañarla. Ichigo observó cómo se alejaban, y apretó sus puños. Parecía como en una lucha interna de querer decir algo pero no sabía cómo decirlo, inspiró hondo y sin pensarlo entonces gritó:

"¡Inoue! ¿Vas a seguir trabajando en esa panadería?"

Esta sorprendida se dio media vuelta y solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

"Es que… ¡Ese pan es delicioso!" –gritó Ichigo. Renji se tapaba un poco los oídos.  
"¿Él se da cuenta de que ellas están a un par de centímetros de distancia, verdad?" –pensó Renji encogiéndose de hombros.  
"Y pensaba que si… si hay otro día que te sobre ese pan, pues… sé que a m-m-m" –tragó saliva. "mi hermana le encantaría probarlo." –Ahí estaba el mensaje. Nuevamente, Orihime se limitó a asentir contenta y le hizo señas despidiéndose con la mano, ante esto, Rukia la tomó del brazo y siguieron con su curso hasta dejarla en su puerta, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas. Ichigo exhaló hondamente y se demoró unos segundos en notar que Renji lo miraba fijamente. "¿Qué?"  
"Claro, seguro tu hermana se muere de ganas de probar ese pan…." –sonrió socarronamente. "¿Sabes? Te daré un consejo de amigo. Te aconsejo a que se lo digas luego."  
"¿De qué estás hablando idiota?"  
"Ya lo sabes." –contestó con voz seca, y viendo que Ichigo se iba a quejar se apresuró a decir: "Mira no es necesario que me digas nada a mí pero tómalo como un consejo: Díselo luego, sé porque te lo digo."  
"No tienes idea." –contestó Ichigo de mal modo.  
"Por supuesto, y yo me iré a trabajar a la doceava división…"  
"Mira lo que pasa con Inoue la verdad…"  
"Yo no te estoy acusando de nada. Solo digo, que lo que debas decirle lo hagas luego."

"Kuchiki-san no era necesario que me dejaras de verdad dentro de mi casa."  
"Está bien, además es una excusa para poder pasar unos minutos contigo Inoue." –comentó Rukia mientras hacía una reverencia a la fotografía de Sora. "¿Hubo algún avance?"  
"¡Si!" –contestó con voz chillona. "El que ya viste de pedir pan para Yuzu…" –Rukia rió por lo bajo pero volvió a poner atención. "Y antes de eso… me pidió disculpas por haber dicho que mostraba mucho con este atuendo."  
"¿En serio?" –Orihime le asintió con expresión de ensoñamiento en su rostro. "¡Me alegro mucho Inoue!  
"No habría sido posible de no haber sido porque nos dejaste ese rato solos."  
"Solo cumplo con mi deber Inoue. Creo que ambos… se ven bien. Ustedes se necesitan Inoue. Sólo que él no lo sabe."  
"¿De verdad lo crees?"  
"Ustedes juntos, llenan sus vacíos." –contestó Rukia con sinceridad. "Cuando estás con esa persona especial te sientes más entera de lo que eras antes y yo veo eso en ustedes. Yo…" –tragó saliva. "Para mí tú eres muy especial Inoue. Eres la primera amiga de verdad que tengo en toda mi vida…." –su voz se puso un poco ronca y Orihime dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima. "Solo quiero que seas feliz."  
"Siento lo mismo por ti Kuchiki-san" –contestó Orihime. "¿Qué te parece si ya dejas de llamarme por mi apellido?" –preguntó tomando de las manos a Rukia. "Para que sea ese nuestro pacto."  
"¿No hay problema?"  
"¡Claro que no!"  
"En ese caso también me puedes decir por mi nombre Inou… Orihime." –Dejaron escapar una pequeña risita. Rukia tomó entre sus manos las manos de Orihime y agachó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Por mucho tiempo quería pedirle si existía la posibilidad de llamarla por su nombre, pero no se había atrevido, pero, con ella todo era tan sencillo que estaba sorprendida de no haberlo hecho antes.  
"Asi será Rukia-chan" –comentó feliz.  
"Ahora respecto a Ichigo y al pan…" –comenzó a decir Rukia. "Creo que sería bueno que hicieras lo que te pidió." –con una mano se tomó su delicada barbilla y le dijo en tono pensativo: "Anda un par de veces a la semana para llevarle pan, les servirá para entablar conversación."  
"¿Tú crees? Pero… ¡No sabré de que hablarle, si voy a su casa!" –chilló Orihime pero Rukia le puso la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla.  
"Lo lograrás, no es tan difícil entablar conversación, sino siempre puedes molestarlo por sus bajas calificaciones en un trabajo de Shakespeare."  
"Pero Rukia-chan… creo que no lo hizo tan mal…" –Rukia rodó los ojos y suspiró. Su amiga o estaba muy enamorada y claramente no puso atención, o efectivamente prestó atención pero se distrajo porque era Ichigo.  
"Estuvo con unas mallas que le quedaban pequeñas y que eran de color rosa brillante y se pasó rascando el trasero, eso bajo ninguna circunstancia podría ser considerado atractivo."  
"Pero a mí no me gusta molestar a nadi…"  
"A lo que voy es a que seguramente encontrarán de que hablar Orihime." –comentó Rukia. "Anímate, creo que puedes llevarte una sorpresa."

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pasaron un par de días desde aquella conversación, y Orihime regresó a trabajar a aquella panadería, explicó que se ausentó debido a una visita familiar -¿Cómo podrían creer que se fue a otra dimensión a pelear la guerra de alguien más?- y afortunadamente para ella el señor Tsukimori no se molestó, sino todo lo contrario, la acogió amablemente y le preguntaba todos los días por su tía enferma. Debido a sus estudios, la dejaba salir un poco antes los martes, jueves y viernes y le daba unos cuantos kilos de pan dulce y del pan corriente para que comiera un poco. "Estás ya muy delgadita" comentaba con sincera preocupación. Por supuesto con el carácter afable de Orihime, el señor Tsukimori le daba mucho pan, y muchas donuts con un hermoso glaseado de fresas, sus favoritas. Tras despedirse por tercera vez de su jefe, Orihime partió con una enorme caja de pan hacia su casa, con pequeñas pausas, no en vano cargaba su bolso de cuero añejado, lleno de libros y cuadernos de la escuela.

Se debatió por varias calles si darse una vuelta o no por la casa Kurosaki, y cuando ya había decidido no ir, estaba ya frente a ella.

¿Qué debía hacer? No quería llamarlo, se había prometido a sí misma no hacerlo quizá hasta mañana, y a no buscarlo mucho, afortunadamente debido a los deberes del último trimestre del año, ambos se la pasaban bien ocupados, Ichigo haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por ir a clases y ponerse al corriente, y Orihime haciendo sus actividades de todos sus clubes. El club de costura –a instancias de Ishida- había comenzado con un proyecto de hacer trajes de noche, que por suerte no se le daban mal, pero palidecían en contra a los fantásticos atuendos de alta costura de Ishida, que era capaz de poder hilar con pedrería fina, algo que ella no se veía capaz de hacer. Suspiró sin pensar en que alguien se acercaba por detrás de ella y la tocó del hombro y gritó de espanto hasta que se dio cuenta de que era…

"¿Kurosaki-kun?" –chilló. "¿Qué haces aquí?"  
"Vivo aquí, Inoue" –contestó extrañado por la pregunta y agregó: "Creo que yo debería preguntarte lo mismo."  
"¡Oh, lo siento!" –resopló nerviosa. "Es que… bueno, verás… yo… e-el… ¡El pan!" –Alargó sus brazos mostrándole la enorme bandeja de pan. "Te iba a traer pan… ¿recuerdas?"  
"¿Qué? Oh-oh claro, claro… el pan. Si…" –se produjo una pausa dramática y absurda. "¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a mi casa y comemos esto y cha-charlamos?" –preguntó Ichigo y esta asintió, aliviada, al menos Ichigo no sufría de lagunas de memoria.

La habitación de Ichigo se veía igual que siempre, la ventana estaba enmarcada por unas cortinas color celeste oscuro, que de vez en cuando, dejaban entrar una fuerte brisa de tarde de verano. Su cama algo desordenada con un cubrecama color rojo, con un balón de futbol a sus pies y su armario de puertas blancas. Lo único diferente es que junto a su cama tenía colgadas unas medallas por el reciente campeonato que habían tenido con las otras escuelas del distrito. Ichigo le apuntó a su cama para que ella tomara asiento y depositara la enorme bandeja mientras el procedía a buscar algo para beber. Poco después regresó con unos tazones llenos de té verde, tomaron unos cojines, tomaron asiento y comenzaron a disfrutar de la tarde.

Orihime estaba sorprendida. Hablar con Ichigo definitivamente era mucho más sencillo de lo que ella pensaba. Si bien no se reía siempre, si echaba una que otra carcajada con sus anécdotas y de vez en cuando le preguntaba cosas más privadas y no titubeaba al hacerlo. Lo cual, de acuerdo al diccionario de lenguaje de Kurosaki, significaba que se sentía cómodo hablando con ella.

"¡Estas donuts rellenas con chocolate son deliciosas! ¿Ya las haces tú?"  
"No, las hace el señor Tsukimori, pero, yo ya le estoy ayudando de a poco."  
"¿Te gusta trabajar ahí?"  
"¡Me encanta!"  
"¿Sabes? Admiro tu resilencia." –espetó.  
"¿Yo, resilente?" –preguntó Orihime sin entender.  
"Has podido sobreponerte a algo tan terrible como estar en Hueco Mundo. Nunca pude conversarlo y te pido disculpas por no hacerlo antes."  
"Kurosaki-kun" –dijo Orihime en tono calmado. "Tú no tienes por qué andar pidiendo disculpas la verdad es que…"  
"Es mi deber." –reclamó. "Recuerdo muy bien que Grimmjow me dijo que, aunque regresaras nunca serías la misma porque habías cambiado, que te habían hecho tanto daño que nunca podrías ser la misma, y yo… tuve miedo." –dijo con culpa. "Si hubiese sido así, nunca me lo habría perdonado"  
"Fue difícil estar ahí." –contestó Orihime con pesar, al tiempo que apretaba los puños. "Ulquiorra estaba constantemente torturándome con que yo era de ellos y solo existía por voluntad de Aizen…"  
"Como lo cuentas, pareciera que estuviste en el infierno… Y no sabes cómo lo siento. Ojalá me puedas perdonar." –Buscó con la mirada pero Orihime negó fervientemente con su cabeza.  
"No te disculpes por favor. Aunque tienes razón: lo fue. Era un infierno." –concedió. "Pero creo que pude mantenerme cuerda porque… cuando supe que ustedes estaban ahí… ¡me puse muy feliz! Y ese pensamiento me ayudó a tener mis ideas en orden."  
"Eres admirable."  
"Ulquiorra fue quién más me torturó." –comentó. "No había día en que no lo hiciera, pese a todo… no sé si merecía tener ese final." –dijo con un toque de pena.

Ichigo tragó saliva, no sabía si animarse a preguntarlo o no. Pero sabía que si no lo hacía ahora, probablemente nunca se animaría. Una oportunidad de estar así, en una atmósfera de intimidad tan exquisita como ahora, no podía dejarla pasar.

"Inoue, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"  
"Dime."  
"¿Sentías algo por Ulquiorra?" –preguntó con voz ronca. Orihime lo miró perpleja. Ichigo se dio cuenta de inmediato que quizá estaba hablando más de la cuenta. "Lo siento, estoy formulando muy mal la pregunta…" –tomó un sorbo de su té y miró hacia su ventana.

El aire fresco había dejado de correr.

"Lo siento, no tienes por qué contestarlo." –atinó a decir. "Cuando estaba desapareciendo, alargaste tu mano hacia él y pensé…" –tragó saliva. "Me sentí aún más culpable, porque dieron a entender que entre ustedes había algo."

Orihime se quedó observando el reflejo de la luz en la taza de té, meditando cuidadosamente su respuesta.

"Yo sentía un profundo miedo y a veces resentimiento por él al principio." –hizo una pausa. "Desde el principio siempre me estuvo torturando con que les haría cosas horribles… si no iba con él. Y siempre intentaba hacerme sentir débil." –dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo.

Ichigo no sabía qué hacer, usualmente cuando veía que Yuzu se comportaba asi, le espetaba que dejara de llorar, pero no podía hacerle eso a Orihime, sobre todo cuando esto era a causa suya.

"Inoue… no es necesario que me cuentes nada."

"Pero si quiero hacerlo porque…." –intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas. "Somos _nakamas_ , ¿verdad?" –preguntó. Ichigo se limitó a asentir y, entendiendo sus sentimientos, la dejó continuar con lo que ella quería contarle. "Al final… comencé a sentir compasión, porque Ulquiorra siempre quiso entendernos, no entendía los sentimientos de los seres humanos. Y en sus últimos instantes de vida, solo quería que se fuera en paz. Aunque no entendiese lo que sucedía."  
"¿Estás bien Inoue? De verdad no quería incomodarte con…"  
"Kurosaki-kun, estoy bien. Creo que nos debíamos esa conversación."  
"Si. En ese momento, a pesar de que quería saber si estabas bien… tuve que irme a donde estaban los demás. Tú misma me impulsaste a eso."  
"Estábamos en una guerra…"  
"No era nuestra guerra Inoue." –Respondió Ichigo con tono severo. "La guerra mía consistía en ir a salvarte de Hueco Mundo. Eso era todo." –Orihime notó la nota de resentimiento en sus palabras. No podía culparlo. Rukia le había explicado poco después de su regreso de Hueco Mundo, que en su momento, la Sociedad de Almas se había negado terminantemente a autorizar a Ichigo a ir.

"Admiro mucho tu amabilidad, Kurosaki-kun" –dijo Orihime en su tono dulce y tan afable como siempre. Este la miró sorprendido y esbozó una triste sonrisa.  
"No sé porque dices que soy amable. No lo soy."  
"Lo eres." –dijo Orihime. "Y lo sé porque el que yo esté aquí, es prueba de eso."

Ambos guardaron silencio y se limitaron a sonreir. Siguieron hablando de otras cosas, como que a Orihime estaba ahorrando dinero para poder estudiar en la universidad, pero no se había decidido aún, o que Ichigo efectivamente quería ejercer la medicina.

"¿Ya te das cuenta que no falta mucho para terminar la escuela?" –Preguntó Orihime, mientras arreglaba sus cosas para irse. "Solo faltan 42 días."  
"No es mucho." –observó Ichigo.  
"Deberé aprovechar de pasar más tiempo con las chicas, llevar un obento más grande para almorzar…" –dijo Orihime contando con los dedos. "Creo que tendré que ir mañana a la feria para comprar verduras"  
"Inoue… mira… es que… ¡Yuzu me dijo que le encantaría que probaras su okinomiyaki!" –Orihime lo miró con un poco de extrañeza. ¿De verdad la pequeña Yuzu quería que ella probara su okinomiyaki? Algo curioso, porque ella misma le podía decir… pero, quizá era un poco vergonzosa, después de todo solo era una niña.  
"Seguro me encantará probarlo Kurosaki-kun" –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.  
"De acuerdo, cuando lo lleve… ¿te parece que almorcemos juntos?"

A Orihime se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca e intentó mantener la dignidad. Las palabras de Rukia sonaron en su cabeza: "Ante todo, debes mantener la gracia y dignidad Orihime-chan, que no te vea titubear" así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y después de una breve despedida, se dirigió a su casa. E Ichigo se quedó observando como su silueta iba mezclándose con el atardecer de ese dia en Karakura:

"¿42 días solamente?" –se dijo. "Quizá es tiempo suficiente para…" –las palabras que iba a decir, quedaron en el aire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dos días después, muchos del salón de clase quedaron extrañados cuando no encontraban a Orihime o a Ichigo Kurosaki para almorzar en la azotea de la escuela. Salvo Ishida que miraba todo el jaleo que producían sus ruidosos compañeros, se puso de pie lentamente, lanzó una risita y siguió leyendo su libro al tiempo que iba dejando el salón. Quizá era coincidencia, o quizá este último ya se estaba dando cuenta.

Solo el tiempo lo iba a decir.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Si has llegado hasta aquí, es que es el final, del primer capítulo.  
Te agradezco mucho la lectura y espero lo hayas disfrutado porque yo disfruté mucho escribirlo. Espero poder leer las reviews al respecto, total, están al alcance de un click. _

_Que tengan felices fiestas, y un gran inicio de 2017._ _^-^  
¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ^-^_


	2. Chapter 2

Sé que dije nos vemos pronto y creo que me demoré un poco una eternidad. _**Lo siento mucho**_ damas y caballeros lectores. Mis más sinceras disculpas. En mi defensa puedo decirles que soy una persona de estándares muy altos y cuando algo no me gusta lo reescribo muchas veces hasta que me guste. Y la verdad es que considerando la linda bienvenida que me han dado, no puedo traerles cualquier cosa. Mis lectores son personas importantes para mí y apuesto a darles lo mejor. Por lo tanto, nuevamente, me disculpo por haberlos hecho esperar tanto.

Sin embargo y para enmendarlo les traigo un capítulo ligeramente más largo para que no me echen de menos por otro tiempo hasta el capítulo 3.

Puedo decirles que este capítulo me gusta mucho como quedó, porque está tomando leves cosas de la novela **we do Knot always love you** , pero son bastante ligeros, si bien la meta es la misma, voy a tomar otro camino y habrán algunos pequeños cambios, así que avisados están y ojalá les gusten mucho queridos lectores porque me tienen muy emocionada.

Estoy muy contenta con el recibimiento que me han dado porque siento que valió la pena volver, así que intentaré no perderme mucho entre capítulo y capítulo. 

Además en honor de las lindas reviews que me han llegado, las contestaré en las notas finales.  
Nuevamente, agradecerles a todos por la espera, un agradecimiento especial a la administradora Boa Hancock de la comunidad Ichihime de Facebook, que puso tan lindo comentario de sentirse contenta por mi regreso, ¡así que este capítulo está dedicado a tu persona!

También otro enorme abrazo para mi querida comunidad de Winged Eagles que son mi gente querida. Ya saben quiénes son.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Tite Kubo, la Shonen Jump y de Pierrot. La trama me pertenece a mí. 

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

Sin darse cuenta, habían pasado tres años. Todos sus amigos y ella misma habían tomado caminos diferentes desde la graduación, se seguían viendo, pero no era como antes. Faltaba la cotidianeidad, que solo la escuela podía dar. Chad había optado por dedicarse al boxeo, que Orihime no encontró extraño, la complexión que tenía este era ideal para ello. Tatsuki ahora daba clases en un dojo, lo cual hacía difícil que se vieran seguido. Hace solo un par de semanas le tocaba entrenar a una selección para que fuese a competir a otra ciudad. Ishida sorprendió a todos cuando decidió estudiar medicina para seguir los pasos de su padre, muchos pensaron que como podía ser, si se "odiaban" pero Orihime en su fuero interno pensaba que pese a las apariencias de ambos como caminar cada uno por diferentes aceras sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra, y la mala forma de expresarse Ishida de su padre, ellos no se odiaban. Simplemente no lograban comprenderse.

En cuanto a Ichigo…

Si, lo veía, poco. Pero lo podía ver cada cierto tiempo. Cuando se daba una vuelta por su casa después de su nuevo trabajo.

A diferencia de sus amigos, ella no había logrado llegar a la universidad. No por falta de esfuerzo, no. Sino más bien por problemas económicos. Sus parientes que hasta ese momento siempre se habían ocupado de ella, siempre le dieron dinero para costear su mantención, mientras fuese a la escuela, pero para la universidad, eso era diferente. Intentó negociar varias veces con ellos, pero a pesar de sus intentos, sus parientes le revocaron ese dinero mensual para ella. Y sumado a eso, el señor Tsukimori, decidió cerrar su panadería para abrir otro negocio llamado ABCookies. Por supuesto, le pidió a Orihime que fuera a trabajar con él por un buen sueldo, aun así, no le alcanzaba para pagar la universidad y el modesto apartamento en el que vivía. Y se vio en la dolorosa situación de optar por que era mejor para ella. Y optó por trabajar.

No iba a mentir. Al principio estaba bien triste y desanimada por esa opción. Rukia, en su momento mostró su desazón por su amiga y ofreció que su hermano pagaría por sus estudios… Orihime lo agradeció, pero por otro lado, Orihime ni siquiera tenía claro del todo hacia donde iba su vocación… y desgraciadamente, en la universidad no se podía pagar tanto por una carrera si en el fondo, no se sabía si ese era su camino definitivo.

Además, disfrutaba mucho su trabajo junto al señor Tsukimori, y después de tanto tiempo trabajando con él, se había convertido en una empleada de confianza, dueña de un carisma innato para hacer que las personas que lo visitaban se sintieran en casa. Además, ayudó con algunas ideas como que, además de vender dulces y galletas le agregaran un salón de té, lo cual hizo que mucha gente en Karakura pasara un rato agradable tanto en el verano como en el invierno.

De todos sus amigos el que más se daba una vuelta por ahí era Ishida, dado que el local le quedaba de camino a su facultad, era usual que pasara por ahí a primera hora de la mañana siempre a pedir lo mismo: café cortado con una gota de leche, y dos cucharadas de azúcar, acompañado de un brownie de chocolate.

De vez en cuando y solo en veces extraordinarias, pasaba Ichigo –corriendo- para desayunar ahí. Curiosamente al darse esa situación las otras muchachas a cargo de atender, o la misma señora Tsukimori, dejaba a Orihime que le atendiera, siempre con alguna excusa de último momento para no atenderlo. Este cada vez que iba pedía Un muffin de fresas, con un té de hierbas. En otras ocasiones, en que estaba especialmente estresado –a causa de un examen especialmente complicado- entonces tomaba un café bien cargado, sin azúcar.

Orihime observó con detenimiento el calendario. Ya habían pasado dos semanas de su última visita, y unas tres semanas desde la última vez en que visitó la casa Kurosaki. En esa ocasión, lo hizo porque "le quedaba de paso para ir a dejar un pedido" pero de ahí, no había encontrado una excusa lo suficientemente grande para poder darse una vuelta por ahí.

Ya era pasado el mediodía.  
El flujo de personas alrededor de la tienda había bajado drásticamente. Pero eso era normal los miércoles, además, se estaba preparando la logística para febrero, que era cuando hacían todos los descuentos, para el San Valentín.

Como todos los años, ella ya había comprado los materiales para hacer su chocolate y quien sabía, animarse a regalárselo, pero no estaba segura, sobre todo considerando que no estaba Rukia –otras veces ella se lo había entregado, porque se lo quitaba para dárselo a Ichigo- y no estaban en la escuela. Quizá podría dejárselo con Karin o Yuzu, no hacían demasiadas preguntas, o simplemente no debía hacer nada… pero tampoco era la idea. Podía entregarle un chocolate sin implicar un sentimiento especial por él…. ¿verdad? No era tan complicado… ¿verdad?

"¿Orihime-chan?" –la voz de la señora Tsukimori interrumpió la encrucijada en la que estaba inmiscuida. "Hay una señorita que está preguntando por ti."

La aludida la miró con extrañeza. Es cierto que tenía muchos amigos y que a menudo la venían a ver, pero siempre avisaban, para que Orihime planeara su tiempo libre y asi recibirlos. Aunque probablemente podía ser algún otro tipo de cliente que a veces pedía su recomendación a la hora de comprar dulces. Entonces salió de la cocina al mostrador principal, donde no vio a nadie, salvo a una mujer que llevaba un enorme sombrero y su largo cabello se recogía en una trenza.

"Buenas tardes" –saludó Orihime con formalidad. "Me dijeron que me estaba buscando. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?"  
"Claro." –contestó la dama que aún le daba la espalda. "He escuchado que la señorita Orihime Inoue da muy buenos consejos acerca de galletas y chocolates y he venido por eso… y de paso verla después de tanto tiempo…" –dijo volteándose lentamente y la muchacha juró que en ese momento se puso a llorar de la felicidad.

"¡Rukia-chan!" –exclamó emocionada lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga quién se veía radiante y feliz al verla de nuevo.  
"Lamento no haber venido antes Orihime-chan" –contestó Rukia. "Han sido tiempos algo ocupados."  
"No te preocupes, lo entiendo bien" –contestó ella limpiándose las lágrimas. "¡Es maravilloso que estés aquí!" –la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a un pequeño salón de té que tenían en el local.  
"Tengo algo muy importante que contarte. Quiero que seas la primera persona de este mundo en saberlo." –dijo con seriedad. "Y tengo todo listo para contarte en otro lugar… ¿Ya vas a salir de tus labores hoy?"  
"Ahm…" –miró el reloj. "Mi turno termina en unas horas… no sé si tengas prisa por regresar"  
"Te esperaré." –contestó Rukia muy resuelta.  
"¿No te importa?"  
"Quiero esperarte Orihime-chan. Es muy importante que sepas esto." –contestó con vehemencia.

Orihime volvió a la barra y se volvió a acomodar el pequeño delantal rosa que tenía puesto. Estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a su amiga, así como muy intrigada. ¿Qué sería lo tan importante que le tenía que contar? Orihime se quedó pensando intentando desviar su mirada de su amiga que leía tranquilamente leyendo un libro haciendo que su fina figura se notara con distinción.

"Quizá ya es capitana…" –pensó.

Pero eso no podía ser, en su última carta, ella le confirmaba que con todo el período de reestructuración de la sociedad de almas, ella estaba asumiendo la responsabilidad de estar al mando de la división 13, pero no se sentía digna de ser capitana aún.

"Orihime-chan" –dijo la señora Tsukimori al tiempo que ella volteaba a verla. "¿Quién es esa hermosa muchachita que preguntaba por ti?"  
"Es una gran amiga mía, Rukia Kuchiki." –le contestó. "Vino a verme tras mucho tiempo."  
"Oh, ya veo, es que nunca había venido, y ya conozco a la mayoría de tus amigos. ¿Vive en otra ciudad?"  
"Si, podríamos decir que sí."  
"Es que veo que lleva ahí unas dos horas."  
"Me está esperando a que salga del turno Tsukimori-san." –Dijo Orihime y agregó: "Me siento bien culpable, pero, ya falta menos de mi turno"  
"Ay mi niña, pero debiste decirme a mí esto antes."  
"Lo siento, pero es que Rukia-chan llegó de improviso, no sabía que vendría."  
"Con mayor razón." –dijo la Señora Tsukimori. "Ve con ella."  
"¿Eh?"  
"Ya te dije, ve con ella." –Vio que Orihime iba a protestar entonces puso una expresión seria. "Es una orden."

Orihime feliz, corrió a cambiarse de ropa rápidamente y tras sonreírle una vez más a la noble anciana que contemplaba la escena con alegría vio como las dos jovencitas abandonaban el lugar con unos pasteles, porque era una ocasión especial. Y realmente lo era.

"¿Cómo siguen las cosas aquí?" –preguntó Rukia.  
"Ya sabes… aparecen hollows, y es Kurosaki-kun o Ishida-kun quienes se hacen cargo de la situación, aunque ya no vienen muchos…"  
"No me refería a eso exactamente…" –aclaró su garganta y agregó con tono ceremonioso: "me refería a Ichigo… contigo claro."  
"Ah… eso." –suspiró Orihime. "Pues no lo he visto mucho, de vez en cuando voy a su casa o él me viene a ver al trabajo, pero últimamente anda muy ocupado con la universidad."  
"Ya veo." –dijo Rukia con tono pensativo.  
"La última vez que lo vi, fue con un grupo de amigos de su universidad. Así que…" 

Rukia suspiró.

"No te preocupes Orihime-chan." –dijo Rukia. "Mira conozco a Ichigo, intenta solo encajar un poco en este mundo, pero, si te va a ver cada cierto tiempo quiere decir que le interesa mantener un vínculo contigo."  
"Tienes razón." –dijo adoptando su sonrisa de siempre. "Ahora… ¿Qué era lo que me querías contar?"

Rukia se detuvo de pronto y carraspeó, nerviosa.

"Acerca de eso… ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos al salón de té que me dijiste que querías ir la última vez que estuve aquí?" –preguntó y Orihime asintió. "Te lo explicaré allá."

Orihime la siguió sin alcanzar a decir que si, hasta que miro su bolso y después su monedero.

"Ah pero Rukia-chan, no tengo dinero y quería invitarte algo…"  
"No iba a dejar que lo hicieras Orihime, además, Nii-sama se hará cargo de los gastos."  
"¿Lo sabe?" –Rukia asintió. "Entonces no habrá problema."  
"Tú solo disfruta Orihime, es demasiado importante lo que te diré."

El salón de té estaba en el sector más alto de la ciudad. Ahí solo iba gente de familias exclusivas y normalmente se debía tener una reservación. Orihime alguna vez pensó en ir, por la curiosidad que le provocaba probar el exclusivo y exquisito, brownie relleno con chocolate suizo derretido con esencia de pétalos de flores de cerezo, un tipo de postre que garantizaba una conquista inmediata. Muy avergonzada, se mantuvo al lado de Rukia, que dueña de una elegancia única, dijo que tenía una reservación y se hizo la ofendida al ver que no estaba en la lista. Hasta que presentó un papel y el mayordomo que veía las listas se quedó tan impresionado que las dejó pasar no sin disculparse unas cinco veces y les cedió entonces la cabina del tercer piso diciendo que esta era una cortesía del lugar.

"¡Wow! Así que este es _ChocoPetals_. Sí que están a la altura de decir que son exclusivos." –se admiró Orihime. "Aunque no entiendo cómo fue que logramos entrar cuando le presentaste ese papel."

Rukia rio y le presentó el papel que tenía el porte de la identificación.

"Es un papel psíquico. Y como le dije al mayordomo que era de la familia Hanato, este papel sirvió como una identificación falsa. Sirve mucho para este tipo de casos. Sobre todo porque, al parecer el idiota se le olvidó reservar el lugar." –dijo con disgusto.  
"¿Alguien nos tenía que reservar?"  
"No importa. Adelante Orihime. Por favor, pide lo que quieras, será un honor invitarte."  
"¿Estás segura?" –preguntó. Rukia aseveró con la cabeza. "L-la verdad no tengo mucha hambre…."

Sin embargo el rugido de su estómago acalló su intención de comer algo, porque al ver los precios, quería desmayarse. Quizá un solo té de jazmín costaba la mitad de su sueldo. Y ni hablar de la tarta arcoíris con flores de durazno. Sin embargo ambas se decidieron por un té verde de jazmín con unas galletitas, para esperar un enorme trozo de pastel arcoíris, a instancias de Orihime.

"¿Señorita Hanato?" –preguntó el mayordomo deslizando la puerta. "Aquí hay un joven que dice que viene con usted, ¿lo dejo pasar?"  
"Si, que pase. Muchas gracias por avisar."

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La persona en cuestión era Renji. Al verlo, Orihime se quedó perpleja pues no esperaba su presencia en el lugar. Por otro lado, el semblante de Rukia se veía más nervioso que de costumbre, y, por supuesto frunció al entrecejo con el recién llegado:

"¿Por qué no nos reservaste? Te dije que tenías que hacer la reserva."  
"Lo olvidé, lo siento, además, sabes bien que yo no habría ido a un lugar tan poco discreto como este, no es mi estilo."  
"No fue lo que acordamos…" –contestó Rukia cruzándose de brazos.  
"Acordamos decirle a Inoue y ella está aquí."  
"¡Tenía que ser todo perfecto como lo planifiqué aquí! ¿no recuerdas?" –preguntó la muchacha al tiempo que sacaba de su bolso un cuadernillo con unos dibujos para exponer la situación, cosa muy de Rukia, pensaba Orihime.  
"Chicos" –los llamó en un tono dulce y conciliador. "Miren, está bien no se peleen por favor."  
"No estamos pe-le-an-do." –anunciaron al unísono.  
"Lo siento." –repuso Renji en voz baja. "Sé bien cuanto significa para ti este momento, y la verdad no sabía cómo hacer estas cosas aún"

Rukia se dejó caer en la silla pesadamente. Tampoco podía culparlo, después de todo, ambos estaban bastante atareados con diversas cosas, y Renji pese a conocer el mundo humano, no lo conocía tan a fondo como ella, y muchas veces los planes… simplemente no funcionaban. Suspiró y le negó con la cabeza, diciéndole con eso que no había problema alguno. Miró a Orihime y sudó frío, ¿Cómo le iría a decir lo que le quería decir?

Inhaló profundamente y abrió su bolso discretamente, introduciendo su mano hasta el fondo: agarró una pequeña bolita y la estiró, era un trozo de papel ya tan arrugado y reescrito tantas veces que difícilmente se alcanzaban a diferenciar las letras.

"Orihime hay algo importante que te quiero contar." –anunció Rukia con el tono serio y ceremonioso que solía tener. Orihime no pudo evitar sino esbozar una sonrisa, ella siempre tenía esa actitud solemne para todo, incluso para las conversaciones más triviales.  
"Si. Soy toda oídos. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí."

"Meoyasacar"-Dijo Rukia a una enorme velocidad.  
"Creo que no te he entendido Rukia-chan."

Rukia miró a Renji en busca de ayuda. Pobre, pensó él moviendo la cabeza, Rukia era una gran soldado en el campo de batalla, segura, ligera, estratégica, fría como un témpano, sumamente funcional. Sin embargo en el tema de ser sociable con la gente, realmente le enternecía verla tan inexperta. Y le constaba que Rukia había practicado mucho para contarle a su amiga Orihime –su única amiga que le conocía-. A tal nivel de perfección de práctica que fue obligado –a instancias de Byakuya- a ponerse una falsa cabellera anaranjada para simular ser Orihime y Rukia pudiera sentirse en personaje. Se limitó a tomarle la mano, sabía que todo lo que ella necesitaba era un empujón. Al sentirlo, Rukia atropelló las palabras a viva voz:

"¡ME VOY A CASAR!" –declamó Rukia. 

Lo que sucedió posteriormente al momento de Rukia, más enrojecida que un tomate hablara fue como si pasara en cámara rápida: Renji se cayó de la silla de la impresión y Orihime se llevó las manos a la cara, con gesto desencajado con los ojos muy abiertos, como si necesitara procesar lo que había escuchado. Rukia seguía exhalando como si eso hubiese sido una pelea especialmente complicada y giró el rostro en dirección a su amiga esperando alguna respuesta por parte de ella, pero, solo había silencio.

"Oh… estoy muy avergonzada." –Expresó Rukia al fin. "La verdad no debí decir las cosas de manera tan brusca, pero estaba… ¡estaba muy nerviosa! ¡Y había ensayado mucho!"  
"¿T-te vas a… casar con… Abarai-kun verdad?" –Preguntó Orihime al fin rectificando las palabras de su amiga. Ella, pese a que estaba sorprendida de que supiera que se iba a casar con Renji, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Y se acercó tímidamente hacia donde estaba sentada su amiga, para ella era muy importante este momento de poder compartir este tipo de intimidad con la muchacha que pensaba que el helado de vainilla con la crema de judías era una buena idea para disfrutar a la hora del desayuno.  
"No recuerdo haber mencionado que era con Renji pero…"  
"¡ES MARAVILLOSO!" –Chilló Orihime poniéndose de pie y abrazando a Rukia con fuerza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la felicidad. "Tengo tantas preguntas que hacer. ¿Quién le pidió matrimonio a quién? ¿Tu hermano lo permite? ¿Tendrán que vivir su amor prohibido a escondidas?"

Tomó de las manos a Rukia y comenzó a girar alegremente sin parar de hacer preguntas a toda velocidad.

"¿Se casaron en secreto? ¿Tienes el vestido? ¿Cuándo la van a celebrar? ¿Ya lo saben todos? ¡Oh cielos!" –Se interrumpió al instante. "Hablo mucho. Perdona por ser tan impertinente." –Rukia sonrió cálidamente y sin soltarse de sus manos, la llevó a tomar asiento para contarle ya más detalles.  
"Renji me pidió matrimonio hace unas semanas." –Orihime asintió para que Rukia contestara la siguiente pregunta. "Nii-sama lo sabe todo, aunque…"  
"Me costó mucho hablar con él y fueron semanas esperando a que tuviera un momento a solas para decirle, pero tuve mala suerte: justo coincidió en una temporada de visitas y vida social del capitán. Personalmente no sabía que tenía una…" –Comentó Renji.  
"¡Idiota!" –Bufó Rukia. "Nii-sama es una persona reservada pero es una persona muy amable y amistosa, recuerda que durante nuestra ausencia por ir a Hueco Mundo nos sustituyó en las reuniones de la asociación de mujeres shinigami y tenientes, además, de repente va a enseñarle al Capitán Zaraki a hacer una adecuada ceremonia del té."

Tanto Orihime como Renji intentaron visualizar en sus mentes la imagen dantesca del Capitán Zaraki y Byakuya frente a frente con este último sosteniendo una tetera sirviendo te mientras el otro tomaba la taza en forma inadecuada y Byakuya arqueando una ceja. En ambos casos, esto terminaba con ambos desenfundando la espada contra el otro…

"Claro." –Repusieron Renji y Orihime terminando con sus imaginaciones.  
"Por cierto, Nii-sama me dijo que tendrías que ir con el sastre de la familia Kuchiki para tu traje Renji, y de ahí, ha accedido amablemente a enseñarte otro tipo de ceremonias para nuestra vida a futuro."

Renji suspiró. Estaba seguro que esto no tendría algo exactamente amable.

"Eso quiere decir que Kuchiki-san te aprecia mucho Abarai-kun."  
"….Claro." –Acotó Renji con poca seguridad en su voz.  
"Prosiguiendo a contestar tus preguntas, aún no nos hemos casado, llevamos a inscribir nuestra solicitud al registro de matrimonios, pero en si, la ceremonia no la hemos celebrado. Será en aproximadamente un mes y dos semanas, Nii-sama me dará el vestido que ocupó Hisana nee-sama en su matrimonio. –Tragó saliva y miró a Orihime sin dejar de soltar sus manos. "No tienes idea como estaba de nerviosa de contarte esto."  
"Oh… ¿puedo preguntar a qué se debe esto?" –Inquirió Orihime. "Aunque creo que puedo comprenderte, porque, aún me tienes temblando de la emoción"  
"Eres a la primera persona que se lo digo."  
"¿C-cómo? ¿Kurosaki-kun no…?" –Rukia negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué?"  
"Porque tú eres mi mejor amiga." –Hizo una pausa, porque nunca esperó decir esas palabras.

Renji asintió mientras lentamente abandonaba la habitación. Quería que ellas pudieran compartir ese momento. Sonreía. Inoue le agradaba mucho, más allá de que fuera una del grupo que Ichigo llevó a la Sociedad de Almas para rescatar a Rukia, le agradaba por el claro impacto que generó en la vida de esta última. Conocía a Rukia desde hace mucho tiempo, e incluso teniendo en cuenta que pasó cuarenta años sin hablarle o atreverse a hacerlo, sabía que Rukia era muy torpe haciendo amigos. No era que fuera una mala persona, quizá en momentos podía ser un tanto altanera, o mucha gente la pintaba como tal, pero todo eso provenía de un oscuro lugar de sentirse sola, y que la lejanía que establecieron no ayudó mucho. Sabía lo mal que lo pasó los primeros días al poco llegar a la División 13, y que esto no cambió hasta que conoció a Kaien que la trató como una persona normal. Orihime hizo exactamente lo mismo. La hizo sentir como una persona normal, que no le rendía pleitesía por ser de la nobleza o que la despreciaba por lo mismo, sino, que la veía como una chica más, y que posteriormente hizo que Rukia derramara unas lágrimas en el camino de regreso a la Sociedad de Almas por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

 _"Rukia, también quisiera ir, y acompañar a Ichigo pero no podemos hacer nada." –Le dijo aquella vez.  
"¡No se trata de ayudar a Ichigo!" –Clamó Rukia. "Si voy a Hueco Mundo no es por acompañar a Ichigo, se trata de Inoue."  
"… ¿Qué quieres decir?"  
"Ella es… es la única persona además de ti que me ha tratado como… como una amiga debería tratar a otra." –Dijo Rukia restregándose los ojos. "Y ahora ella está sola ahí, sintiendo tanta culpa y quizá… sintiéndose tan miserable… ¿Cómo me puedes pedir que no intente escapar para ir a ayudarla?"_

Rato después de aquella conversación, Rukia una vez más se escapó de su habitación para ir a otra puerta Senkaimon preparada con antelación en la que Byakuya los esperaba con un par de capas, y asintió solemnemente con la cabeza. ´

Por ese motivo la chica del cabello anaranjado era especial para Renji. Porque a la vida de su amada, le trajo algo que nunca fue capaz de obtener: una amistad sincera. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared, esperaría un poco más antes de entrar.

"Orihime, tú eres la única amiga de verdad que tengo. Y quería que fueras la primera en saber." –Terminó de decir Rukia con la voz temblorosa. "Valoro mucho tu amistad y…"

No pudo decir más porque Orihime, visiblemente emocionada la abrazó con fuerza. No dejo de repetir gracias por un par de minutos. Cuando finalmente se soltaron, comenzaron a reírse, disfrutando del momento.

"¿Tienes claro que estás más roja que cuando te pedí matrimonio?" –Dijo Renji con una sonrisa mordaz. Aquello le valió una mirada asesina de parte de su prometida.  
"I-DIO-TA" –Contestó Rukia entre dientes. Tuvo unas ganas muy intensas de golpearlo, o de gritarle, por mucha razón que tuviera, no tenía para que se tan vocal con eso. Pero suspiró al ver que Orihime aún la miraba expectante con su inocente sonrisa de siempre y le preguntó: "¿Cómo supiste que me iba a casar con Renji?"  
"Porque es obvio. No podría ser con nadie más." –Dijo Orihime con una sonrisa. "Y entonces ¿ya lo tienes todo?"  
"Me faltan algunas cosas… hay que elegirte un vestido…."  
"¡Espera! ¡Yo tengo vestidos para una boda!"  
"Quiero hacerte un regalo Orihime." –Comentó Rukia y Orihime supo que era mejor no discutirle.  
"Y recuerda lo del velo." –Terció Renji.  
"¿No tienes Velo?" –Preguntó Orihime y Rukia le negó con la cabeza. "¿Cómo?"  
"Cuando mi hermana Hisana murió, pidió ser sepultada con el velo, porque fue el primer regalo que Nii-sama le hizo con los sastres de la familia. Me ofreció uno… pero no he logrado encontrar el patrón adecuado."

Orihime quedó pensativa. En honor a su amistad quería poder regalarle algo, pero no sabía que. Su amiga se quedó hablando con Renji en un rincón, y luego ambos se acercaron y le ofrecieron la mano para que se pusiera de pie. Poco tiempo después, los tres se separaron, el futuro matrimonio se dirigió a avisarle a Ichigo de su compromiso. Pese a lo mucho que le insistieron en que los acompañara, prefirió no ir. Rukia en eso le remarcó lo feliz que le haría que ella le acompañase a verlo, y además… ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Era la excusa perfecta. Pero desistió al ver que su amiga realmente no sabía aún como hablarle después de semanas en que pese a que visitaba su casa nunca estaba ahí o se paseara por su trabajo. Y llamarlo por teléfono estaba fuera de discusión: Orihime no era de esas personas que le gustara hablar por teléfono, -Lo hacía, pero solo para temas puntuales, como acordar una cita con alguien- adoraba el contacto humano, poder conversar de frente y no a través de una fría pantalla. Pese a que el futuro matrimonio entendió las razones de ella, se veía que intentarían… ¿ayudarla? de algún otro modo.

Caminando hacia su casa, no podía dejar de sentirse absolutamente apabullada entre tantas sensaciones e información que recibió en unos pocos minutos, Rukia casada, se juntarían luego a ver un vestido nuevo para que fuera su dama de honor, y… ¡ella enterándose de todo primero que nadie! Sin darse cuenta, sus pies la llevaron frente a una tienda en cuyos mostradores resaltaban unos soberbios trajes de novia… ¡Todos eran hermosos! Se preguntó cuál traje usaría Rukia… incluso hasta cual traje ella usaría si se casara…

La sola idea le parecía maravillosamente abrumadora de pensar en ella y que al final del altar la recibiera Ichigo con un traje de novio tendiéndole la mano…

"¡No! ¡Ya estoy pensando tonterías!" –Chilló Orihime sacudiendo su cabeza para que esas ideas se alejaran de su mente. "No debería estar pensando eso, es Rukia-chan quien se va a casar."

Volvió su vista a los mostradores. Pensó entonces en que era una lástima que aquella tienda en particular estuviese cerrada, podría comprarle un regalo, de alguna manera, el hecho de que Rukia la tuviese en tan alta estima para contarle primero que nadie estos nuevos planes de vida que tenía la había conmovido. Eso sí, entonces la pregunta era: ¿Qué podría regalarle? ¿Un vestido de novia?

Ya tiene uno. Hecho a mano y por el sastre de la familia Kuchiki. Entonces Orihime pensó que comprarle algo, sería algo demasiado poco personal. ¿Por qué no mejor hacerle algo ella con sus manos? ¿Qué podía ser?

"Unos guantes…"  
No. Si los quería bordar, quizá el punto sería demasiado complicado para ella.  
"O… ¿podría ser un velo?"

Parecía perfecto, era algo sencillo, elegante, y que podría tener un lindo patrón floral que podía seguir. Orihime se sintió satisfecha con su elección. Y sabía que había solo una persona en esta ciudad que la podría ayudar con su nuevo proyecto.

"¿Ishida-kun?" –Llamó Orihime.  
"¿Inoue-san?" –Preguntó este del otro lado del teléfono.  
"Necesito tu ayuda."

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Desde esa llamada habían transcurrido solo un par de días. En esos, Uryuu Ishida ayudó a comprar telas y revistas con diferentes patrones para bordados de velos de novia, así como a retomar las lecciones de bordado. Orihime había probado ser una estudiante particularmente entusiasta para el corto tiempo en que tenía en contra de su proyecto. Por otro lado les había servido para ponerse al día con sus vidas, de todo su grupo de amigos, consideraba a Inoue como una amiga, al resto –quizá sacando a Kurosaki de ese conteo- entraban en la categoría de conocidos.

"Creo que vas muy bien con estos puntos Inoue." –Señaló Ishida a su joven alumna. "Ya creo que recordaste lo que es el punto básico. Ahora podemos terminar con las telas de práctica."  
"Muchas gracias Ishida-kun." –Dijo Orihime contenta. "¿Deseas que te traiga algo para tomar? Después de todo te he hecho venir aquí durante un par de días sin ofrecerte nada."  
"Creo que podría aceptarte un café."  
"¿Un café? Eso me recuerda…" –Y se dirigió rápido a la alacena donde sacó una cajita con decoraciones purpuras. "Esto me lo regalaron en mi trabajo, es un café al parecer muy fino, tiene cierto gusto a chocolate, ¿quieres probar?" –Ishida asintió. "Iré a hervir un poco de agua."

Poco tiempo después, ella volvió con un par de tazas de café para cada uno con unas pocas galletas horneadas. Ishida vio con placer que aquellas galletas tenían un sabor normal, bien lejano al tipo de cocina que Orihime solía llevar a la escuela. Pareciera ser que tanto tiempo en ABCookies había hecho madurar su estilo culinario.

"Debo confesar que me sorprendió mucho tu llamada Inoue. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y en parte es mi culpa que la universidad me tenga tan absorbido."  
"Para nada, es lo normal Ishida-kun. Estás estudiando para en el futuro salvar vidas, no es cualquier cosa."  
"Si. Supongo que es sorprendente que después quiera trabajar en la clínica con Ryuuken."  
"No tanto. Siempre creí que era lo más normal." 

Ishida sonrió al tiempo que dejaba deslizar por su garganta otro trago del café.

"¿Has sabido de…?"  
" ¿Los demás? Muy poco. Sado-kun sigue de sparring de un boxeador, Tatsuki-chan entrena en el dojo y se va a campeonatos con los chicos y pues con Keigo-kun o Mizuiro-kun nunca fui muy cercana a ellos así que… no. Temo que no."  
"Me refería a Kurosaki." –Dijo Ishida carraspeando lo que hizo que Orihime se pusiera nerviosa y negara con la cabeza.  
"Hace un par de semanas pasó por la tienda y pidió un café para llevar o sino llegaría tarde para una prueba y no he encontrado excusas para ir a su casa."  
"Ya veo." –Dijo Ishida dejando su taza a la mitad en el platillo. "Sin duda el matrimonio de Kuchiki-san con Abarai va a hacer que puedan compartir más." –Ella le pasó otro trozo de tela que había bordado y lo examinó detenidamente. "Pues creo que tu manejo de la aguja en estos bordados está bien así que, creo que podemos pasar a bordar telas más complejas. Para los velos de novia, te había contado que el tul es la tela más usada." –Ishida hablaba como que esto fuera una clase de bordado, que no era muy lejano a como era él en los talleres de manualidades que tomaban juntos en la escuela. Orihime río, Ishida siempre, SIEMPRE terminaba dando más lecciones que el maestro de turno.  
"Decidí hacer un velo no muy largo, que no sea de esos que debemos arrastrar, porque la novia usará un estilo oriental para casarse."  
"Entiendo, usaremos entonces un metro de tul de práctica e iremos diseñando el patrón, ¿te parece?"

Cuidadosamente cortaron un metro de tul, y dibujaron un patrón simple para bordar, Orihime se dibujó una frutilla con un marcador negro, lo acomodó en la plantilla y comenzó con unas puntadas débiles hasta tímidas para ir adquiriendo más confianza. El proceso le resultaba confortante y la ayudaba a pensar mejor, bordaba a una gran velocidad y de vez en cuando se fijaba en el patrón: una frutilla. Ella lo hizo de manera inconsciente, pero no podía evitar sonreír y sonrojarse al pensar en él. Ishida, muy metido en su propio bordado se acomodó los lentes y miró hacia la ventana. Aún le costaba creer que después de tres años, no dieran el paso a algo más. En eso sintieron que tocaban la puerta de su casa, y fue a abrir la puerta a toda prisa. Lo que no se esperaba era quien estaba del otro lado.

"¿Kurosaki-kun?"  
"Hola Inoue, buenas noches."

Estaba completamente paralizada al verlo ahí, mil preguntas venían a su mente como "¿Qué haces aquí? O ¿para qué estás aquí? Pero no podía articular palabra. Este presentaba un leve jadeo, daba la impresión de que se había venido corriendo a verla.

"¿Estás ocupada?" –Preguntó Ichigo. Como Orihime no pudo articular palabra solo asintió con su cabeza. "Ah… vale." –Se veía decepcionado. "Me iré entonces, solo pasaba por aquí por casualidad."

Orihime seguía muda de la impresión pero al ver que se giraba sobre sus talones para irse fue más rápida y prácticamente gritó.

"¿Quieres pasar un rato?" –Ni siquiera lo pensó, fue un acto reflejo. Ichigo se volvió sorprendido, pero feliz en sus adentros.

Ichigo pensó por un momento que la suerte lo acompañaba –algo que nunca pasaba- desde hace un par de días un hecho muy particular ocurrió en su casa que lo hizo ponerse en estado de alerta. Asi, fue como comenzó a ensayar el ir a hablar con la joven que amablemente le abría la puerta de su casa. Había algo que quería decirle pero, no sabía cómo, expresarse, en una manera en que no se expusiera mucho su debilidad. Era algo que había perdido al irse su madre. Es más, muchas veces odiaba ese lado de él, tan poco práctico, tan frágil. Por lo tanto esa misma noche de ese incidente estaba ahí, cerca del barrio de Orihime Inoue buscando palabras en su cabeza que no iban a salir. Al cabo de unos minutos, optó por irse.

Al día siguiente sus pensamientos se desviaron de las clases de la universidad buscando eso, palabras, que nunca llegaron. También estuvo ahí a la espera de la chica, y al verla llegar atiborrada de revistas y telas, decidió que no era el momento de molestar con algo que no sabía cómo decirlo. 

Claro que tales palabras tampoco llegaban a su cabeza hoy. Pero podía intentarlo.

Podía intentar decir algo, lo que fuese que hiciera sentido de lo que le pasaba a él respecto a ella.

Solo había un problema con Ichigo Kurosaki. Él era una persona que solía pensar que la suerte nunca lo acompañaba hasta esta noche. Porque todo presagiaba que ella estaba sola. Pero las constantes en su vida llegaron luego para recordarle que para variar la suerte no estaba con él.

"¡Kurosaki!" –Gritó Ishida.

Eso terminó de sepultar las esperanzas de Ichigo de esa noche.

Ahí estaba Ishida, muy sentado, bordando en unas telas. El joven Quincy al verlo arqueó una ceja y puso su habitual gesto de desagrado por el recién llegado al que Ichigo hizo una mueca y Orihime sonrió tímidamente. Pese a que no era sincero con él, sentía que ambos habían aprendido a apreciarse como amigos.

"¿Qué haces por aquí?"  
"Lo mismo podría preguntarte Ishida."  
"Estoy ayudando a Inoue-san a bordar un velo de novia. ¿Es que no lo parece?"  
"Es para Rukia-chan."  
"¡¿Ya sabes?!" –Chilló Ichigo. Ambos le asintieron con la cabeza. _"Maldición."_ –pensó.

Entre las muchas excusas que había escogido para explicarle a Inoue del porqué de su visita, le podía contar acerca de la inminente boda de Rukia y Renji. Pero nuevamente recordó: él no era exactamente una persona con suerte.

"Me lo dijo hace dos días." –Explicó Orihime tan contenta como siempre. "De acuerdo a sus palabras fui a la primera que le avisó de esto." –Lo último lo dijo visiblemente emocionada, lo cual le hizo sentir una calidez especial el interior de Ichigo. No podía explicarlo, pero le daba mucho gusto cuando la veía sonreír de esa manera. 

"Ah pues… que bien." –Contestó Ichigo pasando una mano por su cabello, nervioso. "¿Y ya le vas a comprar algún regalo?"  
"Se lo está haciendo Kurosaki." –Le espetó Ishida casi arrastrando las palabras. Cómo Ichigo pareció no comprender Ishida se irritó aún más: "¿Qué no ves que Inoue-san está bordando un velo de novia?"  
"Por supuesto Capitán obvio" –Reclamó Ichigo de peor modo. "Pero eso podría haber sido comprado…"  
"Y-yo sé que no bordo al nivel de Ishida-san" –Los interrumpió Orihime. "Pe-pero si se ve ta-tan mal quizá…" –Dijo aquello con un tono tan triste y sus ojos quebrados que Ishida le dirigió una mirada fulminante.  
"I-Inoue yo… no quise decir eso, es que, la verdad…" –Honestamente no tenía idea como seguir y no continuar arruinando su suerte aunque después de todo, ¿Qué más arruinada podía estar?  
"No le hagas caso Inoue-san." –Dijo Ishida. "Kurosaki no sabe del noble arte de tejer, y si pensó que está parecido al de una tienda quiere decir que eres ya una profesional, ¿verdad?" –Orihime sonrió y le cedió su tela para que la revisara. "Veo que ya terminaste los detalles de los bordes, bien hecho, y escogiste ya las flores… que interesante elección." –Expresó señalando al patrón de flores de frutilla que había sido bordado finamente por las manos de Orihime en las cuales tenía unas cuantas banditas a causa de la aguja. 

Ichigo se acercó a contemplar el velo. Definitivamente merecía que Ishida lo hubiese golpeado. Aquel velo estaba mucho más hermoso que cualquiera que se hiciera en alguna tienda.

"Flores de frutilla…" –Dijo casi en un susurro, mirando a los ojos de Orihime. Ella asintió, aun sosteniéndole la mirada.  
"¿Las conoces Kurosaki-kun?" –Consultó admirada, pasándole el velo para que lo examinara al notar algo en su voz.  
"A mi madre le gustaban mucho aquellas flores." –Explicó con voz ronca. Orihime asintió, sabía que para Ichigo, su madre era un tema que no era su especialidad el tocarlo, Ichigo acarició tiernamente con sus dedos la flor más grande del velo y se sentó lentamente al lado de Orihime. Tardó unos segundos, pero volvió a hablar con una voz muy ronca. "A menudo, las compraba para decorar la casa. Darle un poco de alegría como ella decía." –Había una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro. "Solía ponerlas en un intento de jarrón que hice para ella el día de la madre cuando iba en la primaria…" –Relató con nostalgia. "Siempre me disculpaba con ella diciendo que era algo deforme, pero ella siempre respondía que era el mejor regalo que le habían dado…" –La voz de Ichigo simplemente se apagó al tiempo que le devolvía el velo y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa que Orihime le devolvió. "E-es una linda elección de flores Inoue."  
"Gracias Kurosaki-kun."  
"¿Puedo preguntar porque las escogiste?" –Inquirió al tiempo que le alcanzaba la tela para que Orihime se la acomodara en su regazo.  
"Pues… estuve averiguando en lo que es el _hanakotoba_ y las frutillas en flor significan _**'familia feliz'**_ que me pareció un buen deseo ahora que Rukia-chan está formando su propia familia."  
"También significan 'amor y respeto'". –Complementó Ichigo a lo que Orihime lo miró muy sorprendida. "Mi mamá siempre nos contaba eso. Le encantaba el lenguaje de las flores." –Agregó rápidamente.

No dijeron nada por unos instantes. De vez en cuando se miraban a los ojos hasta que Orihime decidió seguir con su bordado.

"Creo que ya estoy terminando con este punto de aquí Ishida-kun." –Este se acercó rápidamente y lo aprobó.  
"Kurosaki-kun ¿podrías ayudarme a llevar la tela al mesón? Tengo que delinear los otros patrones de las flores."  
"Si quieres eso lo puedo hacer yo."  
"¿E-en serio?" –Ichigo asintió.  
"No sé bordar pero al menos puedo pasar el patrón, si sigues tú sola, demorarás mucho…" –Orihime se sonrojó un poco e Ichigo pensando que la había ofendido se apresuró a agregar: "Quiero decir que… no es la idea que te prives del sueño por esto y además… " –Le dijo señalando a sus manos: "Creo que ya te has lastimado un poco tus manos con esto. Quiero intentar ayudarte… es decir, ¡ayudar! ¿Qué tal si me ayudas Ishida?"  
"Buena idea Kurosaki, ¿Quién diría que en esa cabeza existe el pensamiento después de todo?" 

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pasaron unas pocas horas dibujando los patrones, lo suficiente para tener listo todo el velo. Después de comprometerse a ayudarla a terminar con los bordes del velo en la casa de Kurosaki, los dos muchachos abandonaron el departamento de Inoue con destino a sus respectivos hogares.

"¿Sabes? Creo que llego a considerar hasta adorable como te intentas acercar a Inoue-san, Kurosaki." –Resopló Ishida con su tono acusativo de siempre al cabo de unos minutos de lenta caminata hacia sus casas. "Si me voy ahora no creo que sea una buena idea ir a ver a Inoue con alguna excusa tonta y ya sabes, hablar con ella."  
"No te he pedido tu opinión idiota." –Contestó el aludido de mal modo.  
"Y eso que estoy de tu lado, vaya tipo…"

Silencio nuevamente. Ichigo refunfuñaba en silencio porque sabía que, en el fondo, muy a su pesar Ishida tenía toda la razón.

"¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?"  
"Siglos." –Contestó Ishida. "Lo interesante para mí sería saber cuándo te diste cuenta tú"  
"No sé de qué estás hablando." –Contestó Ichigo con su usual mal modo mirando hacia otro lado. Pensó que Ishida le contestaría la agresión con más agresión, pero este solo suspiró.  
"Entonces, procura tenerlo claro." –Se limitó a decir Ishida antes de girar sobre sus talones y seguir su camino antes que Ichigo le dijese algo.

Se mantuvo rascando su cabeza. Era cierto que Inoue… había algo en ella, es decir…

"Siempre la he encontrado una mujer muy guapa… pero…"  
 _Ella no se fijaría en alguien como tú._ Era lo que su cabeza no paraba de repetirle.  
"Merece algo mejor. Alguien mejor." –Se dijo en voz baja.

Río tristemente. Una conversación parecida la había tenido solo unas horas antes con Rukia y Renji que le avisaron de su compromiso.  
Y al decir parecido, quiere decir que terminó en que Rukia se burló de él comentando como muchos chicos de la Sociedad de Almas seguro querrían invitar a bailar a Inoue considerando lo hermosa que era. Rukia se encargaría de eso, porque la haría vestir especialmente maravillosa para la ocasión.

"¡Ja! Como si lo necesitara."

El problema era que, aún no descifraba del todo lo que le pasaba con la chica. Lo único que sabía era que cuando ella lo miraba de esa manera cuando el conversaba con ella, ese brillo tan sublime en sus ojos, era algo que quería contemplar… siempre.

¿Se estaba enamorando?

No.

No estaba seguro.

Nuevamente, otra imagen de Inoue, su rostro cuando le expresó entre lágrimas como le alegraba que siguiera con vida después de su batalla en la sociedad de almas, su preocupación cuando se fue entrenar con los vizards, como ella estuvo siempre a su lado cada vez que lo necesitó, incluso el miedo que pasó a ser su ruego de que no fuese lastimado…

Recordaba su rostro en ese momento.

Brillaba como el sol pese a que sus lágrimas atravesaban su rostro, y le pedía que no se lastimara más, que no tenía que ganar. Pero ese sol volvió a brillar más cuando se volvió a reunir con ella sanos y salvos, y ya soñaba con volver a casa.

Incluso después de haber vuelto a Karakura, pese a haber perdido sus poderes, estuvo días viendo hacia su puesto en su salón de clases asegurándose de que ella estaba allí. No sabía si sería capaz de afrontar de nuevo esa desazón de no tenerla cerca.

Después de todo, su presencia era esa calidez en su alma que le decía que las cosas iban a estar bien, y eso le hacía levantarse y no rendirse.

Si. Quizá sí.

Posiblemente si se estaba enamorando.  
O a lo mejor… siempre lo había estado. 

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hora de mi sección de contestar reviews:

Solcito93: Me alegra haber podido alegrarte la noche, y espero este vuelva a hacerlo, gracias por darte el tiempo de leerlo =)

: Muchas gracias por encontrar bella mi forma de escribir. Me has hecho un gran halago. Espero este sea aún más bello.

Alesi-san: Para aclarar tu duda soy mujer je je je. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, que son recíprocos. Ojalá este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

Kaori.991: Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos. Ojalá te agrade leer este capítulo ya que nos metimos un poco más a los pensamientos de Ichigo. 

LadyBry: Bueno, aquí estoy actualizando, muchas gracias por leerlo.

Guest(1) Que bueno que te encantó y aquí está la continuación.

96: Justamente por esto escribí este fanfic. Como tú (y probablemente mucha gente más) siento que Kubo nos dejó en el aire con muchas cosas, por lo tanto espero que este fanfic en algo ayude a llenar esos vacios. Y respecto a su desaparición creo que ambas sabemos que a partir de ese día comenzaron a compartir el almuerzo, ahora creo que podremos ver si avanzó un poco más, creo que el muchachito es algo lento ¿no? xD

Graciela: Ay preciosa, espero entonces este te guste y me llena de alegría que te haya emocionado tanto. ¡Un abrazo!

Kurosaki Orihime: Me ha dado mucho gusto volver y me he sentido muy bienvenida. Muchas gracias por tus palabras hermosa. La verdad para mí la amistad de Rukia y Orihime siempre ha sido muy importante porque es de las relaciones en donde ambas se empujan para ser mejores. Siento que Rukia ayudó a Orihime a sentirse fuerte y Orihime supo traspasar el muro que tenía Rukia respecto a abrirse a los demás. Por lo tanto creo que su amistad es bien balanceada. Ojalá te guste eso porque es otro tema que he incluido mucho en mis fics y en este no será la excepción.

JosefoXZ: Creo que entonces asumiré que te gustó, ¿verdad? Ojalá haya sido asi, y pues gracias una vez más por haber sido mi beta 3

Nelli Kinomoto: Aquí lo estoy continuando. Saludos guapita.

Guest(2) Que bueno que te gustó, aquí está la continuación.

Gina: Gracias por tus palabras y por tus halagos compañera =) Lamento mucho y repito mucho haberme tardado pero aquí está. Espero que te guste y sigas leyendo =)

Hasta aquí llegamos entonces. Esperaré sus reviews con ansias, y espero les guste mucho el capítulo.

¡Un abrazo del porte del mundo a ustedes mis señoras y señores lectores y espero que nos veamos pronto!


End file.
